


The tears you hear (from a Queen Anne's Lace)

by T_as_tu_vue_les_belle_quenouille



Series: I Change Canon A Bit, Hurt My Kids, And Feel Bad After [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_as_tu_vue_les_belle_quenouille/pseuds/T_as_tu_vue_les_belle_quenouille
Summary: Wild have a nightmare, luckily Time is here to help him trough it.The rest of the group are little shit but they're cool.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: I Change Canon A Bit, Hurt My Kids, And Feel Bad After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102241
Kudos: 41





	The tears you hear (from a Queen Anne's Lace)

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Anne's Lace;  
> The symbolic meaning for Queen Anne's Lace (flower) is that it represents sanctuary. It grows quite easily as a wildflower as its seeds spread easily and quickly in the wind.

_Nobody even cares, stop crying you're so useless, crybaby, stop it, just STOP IT, stop crying. Just shut up damn it, you don't want anybody to find you. Do you? So just shut up_

An unwanted whimper leave their throat, followed by a sniffle

_The others will know, just shut up already. Stop stop stop stop STOP IT. STOP CRYING IT WON'T HELP IN ANYTHING JUST SUCK IT UP, YOU DON'T WANT THE OTHERS TO FIND OUT BECAUSE YOU'RE WEAK. YOU'RE SO WEAK. AND USELESS. NOBODY WILL CARE IF THEY SEE YOU CRYING ALL ALONE SO SHUT UP ALREADY._

They hide their head in their arms even more, legs up to their abdomen as an other small whine leave their mouth.

The scenery change from a plain black to a destroyed land

_See that? That's your fault. It's your fault that it's destroyed. Destroyed because of your incapacity. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._  
_You were too weak. You're still weak and will always be. But don't worry I will always be here for you to make you stronger. Now stop crying it, or you you're weaker than I thought._

Their hands come to their cheeks, taking away the tears.

_See. That's better. Now get up. Weakling. You don't want to be a burden. Do you?_

"No" a whisper is heard. Small but determined.

_I knew that so shut up. Now get up._

They get up, shaking a bit on their feets, but staying up right.

As they were going to say something they hear something from behind them.

"What are you doing" they turn around but see nothing, they ignore the small detail and try to answer the question

"I--"  
"Stop making excuses. You're supposed to go back here. Move it."

They still can't find who said that.

"What I--"  
"Useless. As usually. Move it now."

Small whispers make them choke on the little of air they were able to get. Definitely not ready to hear everyone's negative thoughts about him.

"Hey did you hear what he did today-" "awww poor crybaby" "he did it again didn't he" "that should teach him" "hahahaha this guy is a good for nothing" "he deserve it" "weak" "it's all his fault"

One of them stood out. A tall dark figure with wolf skin on their back (it can't be twilight. He wears a wolf pelt. It's not the same thing. Right? Right?!) . Staring menacingly down at the other. A smirk is plastered on the giant's face as they say the next words "Your really can't do anything. Do you really think we care if you leave. You're useless. All of it was your fault." A dark chuckle escape their mouth as they disappear in dust-like form.

An other figure take their place. This one is smaller. But three other forms come out of them. One green, one red, and one blue. As they open their mouth to say something-

-Wild wake up with a jolt. They try to control their breathing, which seems harder to do then it was a few minutes ago. They look around to see their friends - _no. Group of hero of the past_ \- still sleeping (oh, it's Time's turn to keep guard tonight).

He gets up and walk to the 'leader' of the group. Who is sitting by a tree.

They sit beside the other, who doesn't even look their way.

"Couldn't sleep, cub?"

"Yeah....."

Which lead the end of their conversation (at least, that's what Wild hopes).  
But of course, when has things ever went his way? (Ha! That's right! Never!)

"What happened this time?"

They stay silent, not bothering to answer the question.  
Time look their way, before starring straight ahead. Leaving it like that.

They both fall into silence, one deep in thoughts while the other try to ground themselves. After a few other moments Time speak up again.

"All of this" he gesture to the desolated land " is not your fault. You did your best and I couldn't be prouder that you're this era hero" he pat Wild's head for a bit before letting his arm fall on his side again.

They stay like this for another hour or so before Wild begin to fall asleep. Which he does, but on Time's arm, who clearly didn't have the heart to wake the other up since the next day, Wild woke up on the same position, Time also sleeping beside him.

A few snickers are heard from the group who let them be, but Wild decide to ignore it, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> *c0ugh c0ugh* What's up *c0ugh c0ugh*
> 
> I ran to my Wattpad account to post my favorite Angst book I made here-
> 
> No, I did not decided to change Wild's pronouns in the middle of this fanfic, it's just bc the voice are mean, but Wild use They/Them/Their pronouns.


End file.
